The Tunnel Of Love
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: usagi/mamoru fic...Usagi bought two tickets to go to the tunnel of love that recently open at the amusement park...the problem is she give it to Motoki!...well do read the story...and R&R! (co-writer Sailor Sun)
1. Default Chapter

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST 

**CO-WRITTEN : SAILOR SUN**

**RATED : GENERAL**

**DATED : 19/04/2001**

** **

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon belongs to the one and only Naoko Takeuchi. Long live the King!!. But this story belongs to the both of us!!! Me and Sailor Sun!! …copyright preserved.

NOTE: this story has two chapters and please everybody R&R! its easy really, just give a comment two words or less…lol.. than I will say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY FIC!… it is! If you support this kind of story than I ll write more! If not I will disappear and never to be seen again…. 

Sailor Sun: God! Why do I help this klutzy girl…

Sailor Stardust : hey! You re the one who force me to write!

Sailor Sun : yeah, that time I thought you were matured enough

Sailor Stardust : why you!!…Feather Duster!!

Sailor Sun : **stick out her tongue**….MatchBox 20!!

Well anyways enjoy our story….. 

THE TUNNEL OF LOVE

Usagi Tsukino ran towards the Crown Arcade. Her second home!. In her hand were the two tickets to the latest attraction at the amusement park. "The tunnel of love". "Ahh, how romantic if I can go with my one true love" her eyes fluttered dreamily as she raced to the arcade faster than before until she knocked hard on something …or somebody…the figure felt across with a loud thud. "ouch!" a male voice was heard. A little dizzy by the harsh impact, Usagi stood up shockingly. "im..im sorry!" she apologized and bowed at the same time. "Meatball head?" asked the voice. Usagi stopped and look front with her wide eyes. "YOU!! AGAIN!!" she said furiously and anger flushed over her face. "hey, stop shouting will you. Why cant you look front before you jump!" he teased her as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his school uniform. "I…said I was sorry!! Now leave me alone!!" as she run passed him. His hand was fast and caught her wrist in time, "you drop something" he stated as he handed her ticket. "hm, the tunnel of love?" he narrowed his eyes. "Who is it to?" he asked curiously still holding her wrist. "non of your business! That's for sure!!" she coldly explained as she quickly grabbed the ticket and ran while the man was unaware of it. He unconsciously stood still thinking of the ticket that she holds. "for who…Usako…for who?" he asked softly, knowing that she was far away to ever answer his question. Jealousy enraged in his heart as his imagination rewind the whole scene again. He walked slowly to his apartment until he abruptly stopped in his track and dashed towards the only place Usagi can be found. The Crown Arcade….

As he was about to open the glass door, he heard a loud laughter coming from the counter. He looked and there she was with WHO!!??..MOTOKI!!?? "how could he?!" he felt his heart been slashed in every laughter he heard from the duo!. He managed to stay cool and calm as he made his way to the counter and sat next to his secret beloved. "whats so funny?" he asked casually. "hi Mamoru, glad you can join us, Usagi got an A for her math test!" Motoki explained as he wiped clean a sundae glass. Usagi glanced at Mamoru with a frown, telling him silently to go away. "An A?!, from you!?" Mamoru said jokingly. "what! Do you think a lazy, ditzy girl like me couldn't score an A?!!" she shouted at him. Her patience grew thin and its way out of limit by now. She stood up and ready to leave when she walked to the counter sexily towards Motoki. "I ll be waiting for you," she whispered huskily to him and gave a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Motoki chuckled and nodded. She gave a sharp glanced at Mamoru whom just too stunned to do anything. Satisfied with herself, she walked out the Arcade, the door bell rang signed of her departure. His eyes were dark, full of anger, he looked straight at Motoki whom still busily cleaning up his counter. "how could you do this to me!!??" he shouted finally. "what?!" Motoki jumped back, surprised by Mamoru's sudden outburst. "you!! Of all the people!! My Suppose to be best friend!! You stole her away from me!" his voice trembled but the angry tone was clearly voiced out. "theres nothing between us, Mamoru, its just a friend to friend talk?!!" he tried to reason with him. "Friend does NOT kiss friend on the cheek!!" he stopped a while looking for a right word, even Motoki was puzzled with his statement. "huh?" he asked confused. Mamoru looked away from him, blushed lightly at his own statement. 

"here" Motoki handed a ticket to Mamoru. "im too busy anyway" he smiled. "Usagi wanted to go with you! Not me! She will kill me there!" Mamoru rejected his offer. "this IS your one in a lifetime opportunity Mamoru, show to her that you cared about her and not just as a klutzy school girl you like to tease. Further more, I don't want you to get jealous of me" he grinned widely at Mamoru. Mamoru stared for a second at the ticket that Motoki hold and with lightning fast, he grabbed it off his hand. "That went well" Motoki said as he continued with his chores. "thanks" Mamoru replied and walked slowly towards the exit.

"Luna, im leaving" Usagi said melodically. "Usagi, I want you to investigate that new place and not just flattering around!!" Luna reminded her. "yeah, yeah, I ll call you and the others if I find anything….ssppooookkyy" Usagi laughed and walked out the door. Luna frowned and dropped to her bed, annoyed by Usagi's childish behavior. "she will never change" she thought out loud. Usagi walked all the way to the amusement park that was crowded with people. (oii! Tell the readers what she wear!) umm bra and panties? (arrgghh).. with her golden hair let loose that reached her knees she only placed two diamond clips on both side of her head. She wore an overall skirt up to her knees with a cute bunny picture in front, pink baby – T as her inner shirt. Her lips were glossy and light pink. All the boys stared at her longingly. She was at the front of the "Love Tunnel" and waited for Motoki patiently. 

How romantic…will Motoki come or Mamoru? Hows her reaction if she finds out!! Stay tune to chapter 2!!

IF you R&R then I ll continue…….. 

** **

** **


	2. Chapter 2

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

** **

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST 

**CO – WRITTEN : SAILOR SUN**

**RATED : GENERAL**

**DATED : 23/04/2001**

** **

Disclaimer : Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Long live the King!. But this story belongs to the both of us!! ….so…copyright preserved.

Note: ^_^ in the process, Sailor Sun will interrupt you all. So don't mind that busy body. she's always checking this story before I can submit it!!… (if you guys are wondering what the hell is this 2 girls doing!…well this is what we say in the chat room recently.) 

Sailor Sun: how in the world you gonna end the story?

Sailor Stardust: have you been in the tunnel of love b4??? ^_^

Sailor Sun: yucks!! Mushy ride! Urrgghh.

Sailor Stardust: well then, don't complain when you read this story! :P

** **

THE TUNNEL OF LOVE 

**CHAPTER 2: **

** **

Sipping his coffee ever so slowly. Mamoru was busy finishing his assignment. Flipped front and back of the paper he was working on, he lost track of the time. "hmm, he sighed finally as he stretched his hands. He put down his glasses and glanced at the watch that was placed nicely in front of him. "hmm, 3:00 o'clock he said innocently but all of a sudden. Like a tornado, he got up from his comfortable position and ran upstairs to his bedroom. "GOD!! How can I forget!!! He opened his closet widely in search of something to wear. "arrggh" he felt to the floor as he struggled to get his pants on!. With a black collar shirt and his all-usual dark green jacket, he's off downstairs in full speed and almost tripped that time. "huh! The meatball head had influenced me a lot!" Mamoru thought and smiled to himself. He looked at the mirror that hang on the wall and brushed his hair with his fingers a little. He grabbed his keys and went out the apartment in record time!.

Tapping her feet, her hands crossed in front of her chest, frequently looking at her cute pink colored watch. "motoki, where are you!" she whispered. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Did he forget about this?" she lifted a few inches to look at the distant. "hey! Usagi!! " Cheered the familiar voice. Usagi turned and found Naru with Umino walked hand in hand towards her. "hi Naru, Umino! Why are you here?!" Usagi tried to put up a cover line!. Naru laughed. "Of course we are here for the ride Usagi!" she blushed and pointing at the "tunnel of love ride". "EEK!" Usagi shrieked softly. "Why are you here Usagi and alone?" Naru pinched her playfully. "Any partner for the ride?" she teased. "How do you know I wanted to ride that thing!" she asked shockingly. "well you ARE standing in the line!" Naru mocked and grinned at her. "Naru! Come on, I ve got the ticket!!" Umino shouted at the counter booth front. "well got to go, see you soon Usagi.." she winked at her!. Usagi managed a small smile. 

Parked his Harley-Davidson motorcycle at the side, Mamoru lifted up his helmet and brushed his black jet hair. A group of girls noticed him, and talked among them on how cute he is. Mamoru didn't pay attention to them and walked in the amusement park hurriedly. Theres only one girl in his heart and that is his little bunny. A certain golden bunny. He smiled to himself as he can see himself and Usako in the love ride. "but what if, she rejected him" he shook off the disturbing thought. His heart beat faster as he saw two golden odangos up front. He gulped and approached her slowly. She looked at her side and the other in search of her Motoki. 

commentator : not bad so far… put more feelings to it girl! 

S.Stardust: Yeah! Im trying here!

He gently hold her shoulder. "god, please let this be the day…I show my feelings to her" he prayed silently. Usagi's eyes shone brightly as she turned to look at her so call 'Motoki'. Her first glimpse of happiness made his heart melt. Then her expression changed to frown after knowing that he wasn't what she expected to see. She narrowed her eyes as though to eat him there and then. "what are you doing here!" she said seriously." Motoki couldn't come Mea….Usagi, im here to replace him. You wouldn't want to ride alone would you?" Mamoru replied softly. "if you think I cant ride alone! Than think again, buster!" Usagi walked away but Mamoru grabbed her and carried her to the 'tunnel of love' ride. "now, now, little girl, I have promise Motoki, I will take you for the ride and I WILL take you for the ride!" Mamoru said sternly and yet soft at the same time. Usagi yelped and struggled in his death grip!. "let go of me! How dare you, do this to me!!" Usagi screamed. The ticket collector looked at the two young couple in amazed as well as the other couples that were waiting in line for the ride!!. 

Naru and Umino were in front and watched the whole scene in shocked. Naru tried to approach them when Umino hold her hand tight and just shook his head. "Leave, them" Umino said with a grinned. "How can you say that? Naru tried to say something when Umino hushed her. "Let them be" he said and Naru nodded sadly. Mamoru held the outraged girl with one arm and the other gave the tickets to the ticket collector. His jaw dropped in seeing the twos. "And I thought that this ride is for lovers" he thought. He opened the door that had a boat in the shape of a swan waiting for them…"I don't want to ride with you! Jerk!! Let go of me!! She shouted over and over again!.

Commentator: lol!! Will they find love in there!! Sailor Stardust said that this would be two chapters but I told her to make it into multiple chapters.!!! So…please R&R to find out more!! 

* Sailor Stardust had recently came out with the idea of a haruka/usagi fic. The fic is called "Catch the Moon and Seize the Wind".Frankly, she makes her fics fair and square. For all the sailormoon lovers. 


	3. It Takes Two Baby

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST 

**CO – WRITTEN : SAILOR SUN**

**RATED : GENERAL**

**Dated : 24/04/2001**

** **

Note: ^_^your reviews mean a lot to me…as much as I like to write, theres nothing I LOVE more than to receive your reviews. So please consider to review after you have read this fic… 

For the scene of ride that you all about to read is true and forgive me if it is different kind of ride that you all expected. But what the heck! ^_^ romantic rides are my favorites.

This is the time where Mamoru and Usagi didn't know each other.. you can say its still the beginning of the episodes.

Sailor Sun: sheesh! I like to ride roller coaster better!

Sailor Stardust : woo hoo, ups and downs and speed is a nightmare ride for me!

Sailor Sun: lol! Than you re equal to Usagi! Scared of the ride! (starlight episode) lol!

Sailor Stardust : smirk!! Growl!! Slap!! 

THE TUNNEL OF LOVE CHAPTER 3 : IT TAKES TWO BABY 

"Let go of me!!" Usagi wailed out loud as she shook off from his grip. "cut it out, its just an innocent ride" Mamoru snapped at her. "wahh!! She cried even harder this time!. The man at the ticket booth tried to talk to Mamoru but received a cold stare from him. "here, make it slow and steady" Mamoru handed the man $20 bucks!. Grinned widely the guy signaled an affirmative look. Wanted or not, Usagi really have no choice as she force herself to sit in the boat, both her hands crossed in front of her chest. She turned to stare at the dark wall not wanting to look at the guy that sat next to her. The boat shook violently as he stepped in, made Usagi jumped to her side holding on to something…. She was pretty scared of water just like Luna! 

Commentator : HEY!! Luna is my fav. cat character!

S.S : LOL!!

…"hmm, that's a good sign!" sneered a voice!…Usagi blushed in noticing that she just got hold of Mamoru's neck!. "don't count on it! Jerk! She replied harshly. The boat moved slowly and entered a love shaped door, it automatically opened and a rose's petals came swiftly down. Even though, she felt uneasy with her companion but something in her heart told her to trust him. "NO!" her mind shouted, "not in a million years!!". A song was heard, soft and enchanted melody. In the first scene, beautiful colors were shown with floating petals kept pouring on them. Unconsciously, Usagi giggled merrily. Mamoru looked at his little bunny lovingly, longingly. Usagi reached out for the colorful petals, her eyes shone brightly, her cheeks were as red as the falling red petals. "she's beautiful!" he thought. She accidentally turned to face him with a smile in her face, added with a golden and silver color light from her background, her features glowed and astonishingly she looks like a princess from the past. " Good god!!" his mind yelled. Now his entire being began to react at her beauty. "stay calm, Mamoru, you can control yourself!!" he thought hardly and closed his eyes tight. Usagi hummed and tried to ignore him. "I hate him, I hate him!!" she whispered softly as she let her fingers played with the water. 

"well!?" Rei asked the speechless cat. "we just have to wait till she return," Luna announced. "aww! Why cant we go as well! In a Love Ride for goodness sake!!" Minako whined. "how did she knows that the "tunnel of love" ride is possessed by the yaomas?.. Amy asked curiously. "I say that she just making that up, so that she can go for the ride with her Motoki!" Rei mocked angrily. "why don't we all go there and surprise that little brat!" Makoto suggested. "YES!!!" everyone agreed at the same time!. 

~~~Flashback~~~

"my love, I shall find you, in every form I have to bare, in every time I have to step, in every walls I have to face, I WILL find you and make you mine"……A stranger kneeled in front of her, promising the moon to her, devoted his every love to her. In his hand was a star locket. The sound played melodically as he spoke. "and so will I"… replied the soft, feminine voice. 

Usagi shook her head. "that voice sounds familiar" she thought as she looked at Mamoru. He stared at the water now full with roses petals, his face lit up by the soft colors of pink and yellow, his eyes were deep blue but changed as the different ton of colors reflected upon them. "wow" she thought amazed. Mamoru caught her stared at him. "why, Usagi, am I bothering you?" He asked and grinned widely. "don't smile like that, you look ugly!" she replied simply turned her head away from him. He raised his eye brows, and chuckled. "anything, my dear, Usako" he regretted his last word!. "What did you call me?" Usagi's eyes widened in shocked, klutzy girl…yes, meatball head…definitely,…but.. USAKO?!. 

He was torn, he cant deny it! He loved her but he is a man! He must be above her, dominantly male and his pride and ego was at the top level. "did I say Usako?, I mean Usagi, sorry about that!" he said casually without feelings. "jerk!" she said below hearings. "why did I feel sad when he didn't call me usako?, whats wrong with me!" she thought silently. The slow moving boat moved to the second entrance. It opened smoothly and revealed a blissful view. Usagi's eyes widened at the view in stored before them!! 

Commentator : hiccup!!…ahh, you ve showed their feelings beautifully but still they are playing hard to get!! Lol

Nice work..sis!

* Sailor Stardust will be busy for about 3 weeks and please send more reviews to plead for her return !!! Imagine!! 3 weeks without "the tunnel of love??!!"anyways R&R!! 

*what did they see in there!!!???…come on now !!! Sailor Stardust!!!! 

** **

** **


	4. You Will Always On My Mind

** **

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST 

**RATED: G**

**DATED: 2/05/2001**

** **

**NOTE: **Ahh!! RLl! Humped! The nerve of saying that you will forget my fic!! Lol!! Hey, Lady of Flame, please reviews more! I love to see you suffering!! **Wicked laughter..Hahahah!…**(lightning struck Sailor Stardust – turn her to dust!). :P …hooray! You guys have convinced her to write this chapter! Now lets see she finish this story…copyright preserved!

Here also include a song from the 70's Willy Nelson (you will always on my mind) you guys should hear it! It's the best romantic song!!

Sailor Sun: hah! See, what have I told you!, once you start to write a good story don't stop!

Sailor Stardust: my bro almost open my icq mail! 

Sailor Sun: like I told you! I will haunt you down till you finish writing this story!!

Sailor Stardust: "**sweatdrop**" pull me a chair will ya! 

** **

THE TUNNEL OF LOVE

**CHAPTER 4: YOU WILL ALWAYS ON MY MIND.**

** **

A beautiful landscape of Eve Paradise. Flowers blooming everywhere, in the middle of it all, a golden apple tree stood perfectly. Seeing among the flower bushes are Adam and Eve, the first lovers ever to walk planet earth. "Look at that flowers, it looks like heaven!," Usagi exclaimed , stunned by the beautiful view in front of her. She stood up and look closely to the scene not knowing that she made the boat a little unbalanced. Mamoru was now struggled to keep the boat in its position. "hey! Meatball! Will you sit down, you will throw us all overboard!!," he yelled as he tried to put down his weight on his side. Usagi ignored his advice and just thought it was another one of his stupid joke. At long last, his hands can't hold on to the greasy pole at the boat side and he glided down to Usagi's section. His hands caught her waist as he tried to steer the boat into position once again. Usagi yelled as she felt two strong arms enveloped her waistline. "Get off of me you pervert!! Let go of me!!," she cried. Mamoru sighed and moved back to his seat. "Sit down will you, you don't have to get over reacted with this!," he muttered. Usagi looked at him, straight into his deep blue eyes, she was meant to be angry but all she can do was to have tears in her sky blue eyes. Her happiness quickly vanished and a dark shadow fills in. Mamoru's heart softened and shattered at the same time, he wanted to comfort her, to hold her right there but she will definitely give him a slap in return. "Please, don't cry Usagi," he said softly. His hand carefully made its way to brush off her tears. Usagi looked at him, "he's scared of me?" she thought as she saw his shaking hand tried hard to touch her cheek. Usagi closed her eyes and give in, Mamoru caressed her cheek softly as his thumb slowly stroked her stray tears away.

~ Flash back ~

"Don't cry my love, everything is going to be all right," he reassured her. His words always seemed to make sense and true. His warmth embrace comforted her trembling body. She cried in his arms. "Don't leave me alone, please," she cried harder, shaking, as she felt weak all of a sudden. "Our love is strong, Serenity, if I'm gone in this millennium, ill shall walk in another era just to see you again my love," he buried his face in her rose scent hair. "No, don't say that," she hugged him tightly never to let him go.

"What the," Usagi thought as she opened her eyes. Mamoru looked at her without blinking, as though he was in trance. His fingers are wet with her tears; he was like a big statue, just motionless. Usagi giggled at him. Her giggled seemed to break the spell as he shook his head and startled to see her smiling and laughing away. "Why, Usagi, you re laughing at me,?" he sneered. Usagi laughed even harder and pointing her finger at him. "You look like you've seeing a ghost," she announced. "Well maybe I have," he said looking away from her. "What's that suppose to mean," her laughter stopped automatically and a frowned was shown on her pretty pinky face. His eyes once again stared into hers, this time they were mesmerizing blues, " maybe I have just seen an angel, flashed in front of me". Usagi felt tingly in her stomach as soon he said those words. "Did he just see what I think he did? Did he sees my imagination!!?" she thought silently.

"Rei, can I ride the boat with you!!!," Minako eyes shining and she hold Re's hand tightly. "pretty, please…," she pleaded. "Mina! This is no time to ride that stupid thing! We are here to find Usagi and bring her back!," she stated angrily. Mina kneeled infront of Rei and she almost tripped over her for not noticing Minako."What are you doing!?," Rei asked furiously but blushed at the same time. "People are watching!," she said blushing terribly. Her face was as red as Ruby when Minako hold her hand and pleaded desperately to ride with her.!

Commentator: is she a lesbian or something?!

S.S: well what do ppl think if you go to the love ride alone?…so might as well bring a partner right?…lol

"What's wrong Usagi,?" Mamoru held out his hand to her but she slapped it away. "you re eyes…its somewhat familiar…," her voice trembled. He chuckled slightly as he snatched her hand and hugged her close to him. "I can't hold it back anymore, Usako! I love you since the first day I set my eyes on you!" Usagi was shocked as she stopped her struggling in his grasp and just listened to him. The boat moved to the third scenario as mist clouded their vision. They watched the wax doll in awed. It's the scene of Romeo and Juliet. Where it is set during the death of Juliet, and Romeo was by her side. Usagi's mind was suddenly filled with strange memories.

~ flash back ~

a princess cried beside the prince's body. She brought his sword into her hands and with the last promise and vow she made for him, she let the sword ran down her flesh.

Usagi closed her eyes, "how horrible," she thought out loud. "No, its not, Usako, their love were meant forever. They believed that they will meet again someday…somewhere," without thinking he hugged her tight. She gasped out his name, "Mamo..Mamo-chan," Usagi blushed at the name. Mamoru smiled at her for calling him that. "mamo-chan? I like that, Usako," he said softly. 

A beautiful song echoed through out the whole scene:

Maybe I should have love you,

While as often as I could have,

Maybe I should be with you,

While as often as I could have,

You will always on my mind.. you will always on my mind,

Maybe I should hold you,

All those lonely ....lonely time,

I guess I never told you

Im so happy that you are mine

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

You will always on my mind

Tell me

Tell me that your sweet love hasn't die

Give me

Give me second chance to keep you satisfy,

You will always on my mind,

You will always on my mind………… 

Commentator: lovely, sad, at last he showed his love..but what about the rest of the scene…oh well one more chapter and its done…I hope….please send your reviews or Sailor Stardust will run away again..lol

She just waiting for the right opportunity to stay away from writing this fic…lol

Well see ya in the next chapter!!! –Sailor Sun

** **


End file.
